User talk:Troisnyxetienne
Tchattez ! I'm Really Sorry... Sorry to hear that TNE if i had heard sooner i would have said some but here /me HUGS TNE.ZACH 04:01, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :/me returns hug I...... I... 04:06, March 19, 2010 (UTC) The Same thing just happened to me (well almost the same thing >.>) My great grandmother just died :( Edit:That was Me I forgot to log in... —DemonicKunai 11:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) :I'm with you on this one. :'( 14:18, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi Deezer Friends? Sorry for your Loss Umm... did I miss somethin... Oh, no. Oh, no. That's horrible, TNE. I can't believe I wasn't here. I am SO sorry. My deepest sympathies and prayers go out to you and your family. I lost a grandfather when I was 8 years old. I didn't quite understand it, but it soon sunk in. I've been there, and now I want to be here for you. :I thank you, KKD. I seem to be more ready to face this (I lost my mom almost two years ago), but still... 03:48, March 19, 2010 (UTC) You lost your mom? /me hugs tne again.ZACH 07:44, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm so sorry for your loss TNE, is there anything that i can do?--Xabryn 00:30, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :What matters is that you're with me ; that's good enough. 00:34, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :Oh.....I'm super sorry for your lost! I know how it feels to lose a grandparent. My grandmother resently pasted and I'm still geting over it...... But Just think of this, You know that your grandfather wouldn't want you to be sad! Think of the Happy Great and Awsome things you remember of him then you'd feel alot better! That's what I did and now I can't stop laughing. I just saying think of good not bad and you'll be alright!Alyssa likes fudge! 17:24, March 20, 2010 (UTC) /me nods Yeah. I'm hanging in there. Thanks. /me tries to smile 01:44, March 21, 2010 (UTC) ...I can't think of anything to say. If I wrote more of that fanfic, you would probably just cry at it. I'd probably think of converting it into a music video, but only when I get better. If you're talking about now, I'd probably just bawl. :'( 03:44, March 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm really sorry, TNE... You and your family will be in my prayers. Stay strong. 20:34, March 22, 2010 (UTC) How would you convert it into a music video? :@KKD : Start sketching, frame by frame, from scratch, when I have less on my hands. :@Dan : Byddaf yn aros yn gryf. I guess that would work. But it might be a while till you don't have much on your hands. a long while... :I know. After the mourning is over, exams, and prepataions to go to UK. >_> 03:07, March 24, 2010 (UTC) ::The UK? nice. But if it's the last thing i do, I'm gonna get you out of this slump. :I really thank you, KKD. /me hugs There's a possibility of me and Dan being in the same area, but first, let me do my exams well. I personally would love to go to Cardiff for my 2nd year in law. But regardless, I have to get out of this slump. The mourning ends on 4th April, if I remember correctly, but I've gotta hang in there. 11:42, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Cunno Hi Hey TNE, I am sorry, I had no idea your grandad died until just now. I am sorry he has passed. Are you okay? :Healing, though my family now has a major issue with faith. I'm doing all I can to stay strong for them. 14:53, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. It is tough. Although I have lost about 2 people in my family, I didn't miss them. My parents always said they wern't very nice. I think the worst for me was the death of my cat, Onion. But, like it has already been stated, he's in a better place now. No more worrying about Earthly matters. :Mm. I've lost two members in my family too. (/me hugs) 14:59, March 30, 2010 (UTC) I think the sad part was I didn't know them. What made me upset was that my parents got really upset at their deaths. Is your family getting through it okay? Notifications Aide Master Xehanort Theme Problem Rollback please *peers in* well, now you have something to be happy about. fleeeeeeee :Well, I must say it did make me slightly better. My edit count on KHFR beats this by 2000+, by the way. 03:09, March 24, 2010 (UTC) French Kingdom Hearts Wiki redirect Please see User talk:KrytenKoro#Templates. Could you please delete the page that is on the French Kingdom Hearts Wiki? Thanks! -- 01:07, March 28, 2010 (UTC) :Oh my... What could've happened this time ? I'll see to it. ^_^ 03:41, March 28, 2010 (UTC)